I Didn't Give You a Kiss
by choir-freak
Summary: Lily gave James a kiss. Now he’s telling everyone. Sequel to I’LL GIVE YOU A KISS. I suggest you read that first.


I Didn't Give You a Kiss

Summary: Lily gave James a kiss. Now he's telling everyone. Sequel to I'LL GIVE YOU A KISS. I suggest you read that first.

**A/n** Keep in mind, that this fic takes place in the fifth year. I don't think I mentioned that in my other one, but I thought I'd mention it now.

Lily Evans was minding her own business, sitting under the tree by the lake looking at the stars. Then, the most unexpected thing _ever_ happened.

A boy she had seen around the school, she didn't know his name but he was in Gryffindor, came running up to her. A few of his friends were following him closely.

"Is it true?" he asked. Lily had no idea what he was talking about.

"Is what true?"

"The rumors," he said as if she should have heard of them by now, "That you gave James Potter a kiss."

Lily's mouth dropped open. She stared at him, hating Potter even more than ever.

"Well," the boy pressed, "Is it?"

"No," Lily said. Then she corrected herself. At least she _tried_ to correct herself. "Well, yes I did technically, but-"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence. The boy and his friends ran off in the direction of the castle before she could get another word in. They were probably going to tell the entire school that Lily Evans admitted to giving James Potter a kiss.

She ran off to hunt Potter down and curse him into oblivion. She got to the Common Room and yelled, "POTTER!"

"I'm right here," a voice said to her left. She turned to see Potter rubbing his ear, "You don't have to blow my ear drum."

"I'm gonna do much more than that," she said threateningly.

"What did I do this time?" He asked as if it were no big deal.

"You told people I kissed you!"

"No," Potter corrected, "I made sure that I didn't say you kissed me. I was very specific about that. I told them that you gave me a kiss."

"Why did you tell people?"

"You never said I couldn't," he pointed out.

"But I didn't give you a kiss," Lily said.

"Yes you did," Potter argued with a small smile.

"You're right," Lily admitted, "I did, but I didn't actually-"

"So you admit it," Black interrupted. He had shown up, standing at Potter's shoulder.

"No!" Lily was getting really frustrated with this.

"So," Black said, "You're saying you didn't give him a kiss after you promised him one? That means you still have to give him a kiss, right?"

"No!" Lily yelled. She was very aware that half the Common Room was watching them at that moment.

"Just tell them Lily," Potter pressed, "You offered to give me a kiss if I gave you a bottle of ink."

Lily couldn't find the words to express her rage towards the black haired boy in front of her. She took a step forward and kicked him. She was aiming for his right shin but missed by a hair, going a little to the left and kicking him between the legs.

Potter's eyes went bug eyed and he fell to his knees, groaning.

"I can't believe you just did that," Black said, shocked.

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized. "I didn't mean too," which was the truth. She had horrible aim.

Lily covered her face with her hands. Potter was now lying on the floor. "I am so sorry," she apologized again. Remus, who had been reading, got up and started telling everyone to go to bed.

Lily looked down at Potter and bit her lip. She felt bad about that. He looked like he was in pain.

Then Remus came over and pointed his wand at Potter and muttered something Lily hadn't heard of before. Potter instantly stopped moaning and stood up.

"That wasn't right," he practically yelled at Lily, "Why did you do that? You couldn't have thought of something else to punish me with?"

"I said I was sorry," Lily yelled back, standing up as straight as she could, "And you brought it on yourself. If you hadn't been telling the whole bloody school then I wouldn't have tried to kick you!"

"Well…" Potter paused. Lily could see him trying to think of some kind of comeback. She rolled her eyes.

"Lily," Remus interrupted calmly, "Did you or did you not give James a kiss?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer him but stopped herself. They were about to start this all over again. Then she realized what she had to do.

"I didn't kiss him but I _did_ him a kiss."

Black scrunched up his face like he was thinking and then said, "What?"

Lily smiled. "I gave him a piece of muggle candy. They call it a kiss."

"I don't believe it," Black said right away, "Why would they call a piece of candy 'kiss'?"

"I don't know," Lily said with a shrug, "I didn't name it." Then she turned to Potter. "Give me the kiss so I can show them."

Potter shook his head, "No."

Lily sighed frustratingly. "Give me the kiss!" she yelled.

Potter raised his eyebrows. "Fine," he said. He reached in his pocket and held the kiss in his fist. Lily held her hand out for it as Potter walked over to her to give it to her. When he got close enough he didn't give her the candy but gave her a real kiss. He pressed his lips against hers. Lily took a step back but he just took a step with her. She placed her hand on his shoulders and pushed him away. Finally, his lips disconnected from hers.

Lily wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Aagh," she said making a disgusted face. Lily looked over and saw Black doubled over with laughter and Remus looked like he was trying not to laugh.

She looked back at James and saw him wearing a smug grin. Forgetting the fact that she had a wand in her pocket, she slapped him across the face. He looked a little surprised but Lily didn't stick around to see what he said. She stormed up to her dormitory.


End file.
